Silent Hill::
by Chibi-Innocence
Summary: This is a little Naruto Silent Hill crossover story :D I watched the movie instead of playing the game so if it's different than the game then that is why. In this story the shinobi are normal teens who have to find the ones that are lost in Silent Hill
1. An Impossible Assignment

**.:.:Silent Hill:.:.**

Ch. 1

The Impossible Assignment...

**"What did you say Gramma Tsunade!!"** Naruto yelled.

**"I said, Naruto, that Sasuke is lost..."**

_**Along with Itachi, Deidara, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu (cutie sharky), and Sasori ...and Tobi D:**_

**"...and they are in Silent Hill..."**

There were many shocked faces all around the room as the sound was sucked from everyone.

**"Not Sasuke-kun!!"**

**"I am sending a team out there to find them...****Neji****, ****Naruto****,****Ino****,****Sakura****, and ****Shikamaru****. Neji is in charge, Shikamaru in second, Sakura in third Ino in fourth...and Naruto last. You will be deported immediatly to find them..."**

**"May I take ****Ten Ten**** along...?"** Neji asked, gestering towards Ten Ten, who was turning a bit blushed.

**"Of course Neji..."**

**"Thank you.."**

**(A F T E R T H E P A C K I N G...)**

_**They are all normal teens in this fanfiction with normal clothes and normal personalities and no jutsu...oh crap XD**_

They all were in a car for three hours.

Neji was driving with Ten Ten in the passenger seat, Ino Naruto Shikamaru and Sakura were in the backseat with Sakura in the middle of Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto.

Shikaru was holding onto Ino who was sharing her iPod...

**Ino had one ear thing and Sakura had the other**

...with Sakura, who was clinging onto Naruto's arm.

**"Don't be afraid Sakura...we just gotta find Sasuke, run for the car and leave! Easy as that!"**

**"...This is an impossible assignment" **

After a while Sakura fell asleep and Naruto laughed quietly as if he was about to scream "SUCCESS!!".

**"Oh my god I love this song!!"** TenTen squealed, blasting the radio.

**"Sorrow lasts, through this night. I'll take this piece of you, and hope for all eternity! For just one second I felt whole...as you flew right through me.."**

The sound of Sorrow by Flyleaf pounded through the car as Ten-Ten sang loudly and Neji laughed as the others woke up and started dancing in their seats as much as they could and they sang loudly along with Ten-Ten.

After the song finished, Hare Hare Yukai came on. Total hilarity ensued with everyone attempting to do the dance in their seats again, laughing and singing along when all of a sudden a screeech of white noise blurred the music out.

**"AAAAAAAAH!! TURN IT OFF!!" **Sakura held her head.

Everyone in the car yelled and screamed, holding their heads wildly trying to make the noise stop.

**"TURN THE DANG RADIO OFF TEN-TEN!!" **Ino screamed, kicking the back of Ten Ten's seat.

**"NOOOW!!"**Naruto yelled.

Ten Ten turned the radio off and the sound commenced.

**"TURN IT OOOOOOFF!!"**

**"IT WON'T TURN OFF!!"** Ten Ten screamed over the noise, wildly turning the knobs an dials and pounding on the buttons, desperatly trying to make the noise stop.

Neji's mind was taken over by the sound and he crashed into a mountain, causing them all to hit their heads hard after swerving maniacly around before crashing.


	2. We Have Arrived

Ch. 2

Arriving Into The Town...

After an hour or so, they woke up.

**"...Ten Ten..."** Neji shook Ten Ten and she opened her eyes.

**"Wha...what happened Neji?"**Ten Ten asked, wiping the blood from her face.

**"We have arrived..."** Neji answered, staring out the windshield.

**"Are you guys ay-ok back there?"** Ten Ten turned around and sighed seeing everyone was ok.

**"Man...what happened...?"** Shikamaru rubbed his head. **"Ino, you okay?"**

Ino got up from being folded over on her seat. **"...Am I bleeding Shikamaru?"**

**"...Yeah..."** Shikamaru wiped the blood off of her arms and face.

**"Ow...that hurts.."**

**"I know..."**

**"...That hurt..."** Naruto held onto Sakura and shook her lightly. **"Are you okay Sakura?"**

**"...Kind of..."** Sakura got up and shook loose of Naruto.

**"Good..."**

Everyone got out and Ten Ten yelled.

**"THE CAR IS FRICKIN' DESTROYED!!"**Ten Ten kicked the car angrily.

**"Well that's just freaking fanrastic!!"**

**"There's a phone!!"**

Naruto ran to the phone and dialed the number for Tsunade.** "657-893..."**

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

**"She's not picking up!!"**

Ino grunted angrily and stomped her feet onto the ground.

**"STUPID PHONE!!"**

_Click-_

**"Yes! Gramma!!"**

**"Yes? What is it? Hello?"**

**"It's me Naruto!! We are here!!"**

**"Hello? Hello? I'm afraid I didn't get any of that..."**

**"CRAP!!"** Naruto slammed the phone onto the ground.

**"She didn't pick up!?"** Sakura asked worriedly.

**"Oh man!!"** Ino and Shikamaru yelled angrily.

Ino kicked the phone as hard as she could.

**"Silent Hill..."** Neji stared up at the sign. _**"...There are handprints on this sign...made of blood..."**_

The others walked toward him.

**"Silent Hill..."** Naruto looked up too and then he turned to the town beside the sign. **"...This place has got some problems..."**

They all got their things and Neji put them back down.

**"What are you doing Neji?!"**

**"We can't find Sasuke with all these things to worry about can we?"**

Everyone was mad, tired, scared and silent.

**"Fine..."**Sakura huffed.

They walked infront of the gates seperating them from the town.

**"Sakura?"**

**"Got it..."**Sakura gathered her strength ,ran backwards, then she ran as fast as she could and threw herself at the gate violently, destroying the gates and making them fall to the cold ground below them.**"How was that!?"**

**"...Very...very good Sakura..."**

Naruto walked into the town himself and Sakura ran and clung to his arm.

**"Wait Naruto!!"**Neji demanded.


	3. Don't Lag Behind

Ch. 3

Don't Lag Behind...

**"...Snow?"**Ten Ten looked up at the sky as this supposed snow fell down around them.

Neji smelled the air. **"It smells like ashes..."** He caught one and he assured everyone that it was ashes...

**"But how?" **Ten Ten still looked up as Neji grabbed her hand, walking into the town taking her behind him.

**"Don't lag behind me Ten Ten..."**

**"Sorry..."**Ten Ten ran to be beside him.

All the teens walked slowly into the town.

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_

_**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_  
**"...A siren?"**

Neji felt something totally wrong as the siren got louder. **"EVERYONE HIDE!! RUN AWAY!!" **Neji grabbed Ten Ten's arm and ran to a safe looking building with Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino following behind them.

_**GRRRAAAAAAACK!!**_

Ino stopped dead in her tracks. **"What the heck was that?!"**

_**The first monster thing from the first part of the movie appears...and it was do that weird Samara walk...you know..when they are walking and then they phase to a different pose all of a sudden...yeah like that...watches the movie again OH CRAP!! D:**_

A gross creature came phasing towards them all.

**"OH MY GOD!!" **Shikamaru grabbed Ino's arm but she was frozen.

_**GRAAAAAAAAATHCK!!**_

The creature was almost infront of Ino and she dropped to her knees, her eyes wide and her body frozen and shaking.

**"RUN INO!!"**Shikmaru was sick of waiting and he picked her up and ran as all heck broke loose.

Sakura grabbed her flashlight and turned it on the monster, hoping that would work.

_**Grrrth...**_

The monster stopped moving completely.

Ino passed out from her heart beating so fast.

An hour of running later...

They all got to a strange dark place and it was surrounded with strange hanging things and blood dripping from the ceiling.

**"We can't run anymore...we have to stay here.."**

**"WHAT!!--"** Shikamaru slammed his hand against Ino's mouth.

**"NGH!!"**

**"Don't yell!!"** Shikamaru whispered as he took his hand off of Ino's mouth.

Ino laid back and after a while of shaking the fear off, they fell asleep.


	4. One of us is lost

Ch. 4

What Kind Of Place Is This...

As everyone slept, a silhouetted creature came in and grabbed Shikamaru.

Morning Came...

Everyone woke up and saw that everything looked normal except for everything...but it wasn't that scary.

No monsters, no dead things on the fences, no blood, just ashes and a ghost town.

**"Neji...are you awake?"**

**"...Hai..doushite?"** Neji got his coat on.

**"I don't really know...I was just wondering.."**

Ino woke up and realized Shikamaru wasn't under her like when they fell asleep.

**"...Shikamaru...? Where's Shikamaru!?"**Ino shot up and started looking around.

Everyone looked around with her.

**"He's probably going to the bathroom...or somethin'..."**Naruto yawned. **"...Oi...it's normal around here..."**Naruto stretched his arms. **"Weird...or not.."**Naruto laughed sillily.

**"Well..."**

**"Fine I'll check...jeeeeez!"**

Naruto walked around and found a bathroom and he looked around and it was full of blood in the tub, sink and toilet.

_**"What kind of place is this!?"**_Naruto slammed the door closed and saw that the group had moved on. **"Nani...?"**Naruto heard a metal clanging and he grabbed a sharp stick and pointed it towards the noise. **"WHO'S THERE?!" **

...No answer.

Naruto turned and ran toward what he saw...

It was Sasuke...

**"Sasuke!" **Naruto called for Sasuke but he kept running away from Naruto... **"Sasuke!?"**

**"****N****a****r****u****t****o****!!"**Ino and Sakura yelled, trying to get Naruto's attention.

**"Where were you Naruto?" **Ten Ten exclaimed.

**"I...I don't know..."**

**"Well get over here! We have to find Sasuke and the others!"**Ino waved her hand signaling for Naruto.

**"...Okay.."**Naruto ran to them and they all walked through the town.

**With Sasuke and the others...**

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo all ran as fast as they could down the halls of an abandoned school, trying to get away from something it seemed like.

**"KARIN, RUN!!"**Suigetsu demanded the tired pink haired girl who was lagging dangerously behind them.

**"I...ca...can't Sui...Suiget...s...su!!" **Karin gasped as she fell to the floor.

**"GRAB HER!!"**Sasuke ordered.

**"GOT IT!!"**Suigetsu picked Karin up bridal style and dashed to get back with the group.

**"HURRY!! IT'S GAINING ON US SUIGETSU!!"** Juugo yelled from the front of the group.

**"GAH!!" **Suigetsu tripped on Karin's cell phone...

_**(that was short circuited by the white colored noise that came from it when they got close to Silent Hill)**_

...and the thing that was chasing them caught up and Suigetsu and Karin were swallowed by the shadows and darkness that surrounded it.

**"GUUUUUUYS!!" **Sasuke stopped for a second to try and see them but Juugo scooped him up and dashed for the exit and locked it, putting Sasuke down.


End file.
